I Feel So Close To You Right Now
by ErikaBeeBee
Summary: Kurt breaks down after he gets turned down by NYADA. Blaine comforts him in the best way he knows how. Prompt fill for my darling friend Jamie!


**My darling friend Jamie (likechildreninafairytale on tumblr and CrissColferL0ve on ) asked for PWP SMUT PLZ so I gave her smut that has slightly too much plot to be a PWP, but it's pretty damn close.**

**Since this darling lady is the author of both Sideways and Anywhere But Here and writes such mind blowing smut that I've had to change my underwear one or five times, I'm a bit worried that this fic won't be satisfying enough and will show that my experience is equal to that of the virgin Mary. BUT HEY. I TRIED OKAAAAAY.**

**Hope you enjoy, Jamie! **

* * *

Blaine didn't know what to do.

It wasn't like Kurt had never fallen apart. Blaine was there when Karofsky kissed him. Blaine was there when Kurt got accused of cheating in the senior class elections. Blaine was when Kurt was fighting with Rachel. Blaine was there when the whole Chandler incident occurred, even though they were fighting. Blaine was capable of comforting his boyfriend when he needed it, but this?

This was something completely different.

Kurt was able to keep up a happy smile while Rachel was boarding the train. He was able to keep the energy up and wave enthusiastically as his best friend set off to New York. But as soon as she was out of sight, his smile faltered. His hand dropped and his eyes dimmed and Blaine could tell that he was hurting and it made Blaine hurt _so bad_.

An hour later Kurt was lying in his bed with tears welling in his eyes and Blaine was standing beside him, so utterly _helpless_ that he couldn't even stand it. This was so big. This was Kurt's dream, his whole life, and it had been crushed. Blaine could tell he was floundering, trying to put his life back together but not quite knowing how.

Blaine finally sighed, sinking down onto the edge of the bed and tentatively placing his hand on Kurt's bed.

"Kurt," he said quietly. "What do you need? Please. I want to help."

"I'm not good enough," Kurt whispered quietly.

"Kurt," he repeated, his voice laced with awe. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true," he said, a bit louder, tears escaping his eyes and running down his cheeks by now. "It's true. I took a chance, I tried my hardest, and it just wasn't enough. I worked harder than I've ever worked in my life. It just went to waste. And I just… I just… God, Blaine, why aren't I good enough?"

Blaine's heart broke as Kurt's tears turned into full out sobs. Without thinking, he slipped onto the bed and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. Kurt curled around him, holding onto him for dear life. Blaine held back even tighter, so tight he was kind of afraid that he was hurting Kurt but when Kurt didn't complain he kept holding on. He needed Kurt to feel how much he loved him, how he would always be there for him no matter what. He held him tightly in his arms and tried his best to convey the words he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Kurt," Blaine finally said. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. I love absolutely everything about you. You are… Beyond good enough."

Kurt let out a sob and shook his head, burying his face further into Blaine's neck.

"No, Kurt," Blaine said, pushing his boyfriend's face back slightly so he could look him in the eye. "I love _everything_ about you. Everything."

He gently traced his fingers around Kurt's blue eyes. They automatically shut and Blaine took the opportunity to run his fingers across the silky skin of his eyelids. "I love your beautiful blue eyes. I love how they convey every emotion you're feeling. I love how they look when you tell me you love me."

Blaine continued his gentle exploration, running his fingers gently down Kurt's cheeks. "I love it when you blush. I love the way your pale skin reddens so beautifully. I love how I can have that effect on you."

His fingers brushed delicately across the seam of his lips. "And your lips. God Kurt, your lips. They're so soft and I love how they feel when they're on mine. I never feel more safe or at home as I do when you're kissing me."

Kurt's eyes were open now, resting on Blaine and tracing his every movement. He had stopped crying and Blaine took that as a sign to continue.

"What I love the most?" Blaine said quietly, keeping his eyes on Kurt and his hand slid over his chest. "Your heart. I love how big it is. How kind it is. I love how I can feel it racing when we're kissing or doing… Other things." He waggled his eyebrows at this and Kurt giggled.

"But what I love the most about it?" Blaine whispered, bending down until his lips were brushing Kurt's ear. "It's mine."

Kurt whimpered and pulled Blaine's head towards him, smashing their lips together and kissing him with such a ferocity that Blaine's head spun.

Kurt pulled back slightly until his lips were just barely brushing Blaine's. "Blaine," he whispered. "Make love to me."

Blaine groaned, struggling to keep his hips still as his pants tightened slightly. "Are you sure? I mean, you've had a rough few days. If you're not up for it then we can just watch a movie or cuddle or-"

Kurt stopped him by grabbing his hips and pulling on them until they were flushed with Kurt's. Blaine cut himself off with a gasp.

"Please," Kurt whispered, his eyes wide blown with lust and his lips parted and moist and really, how could Blaine ever say no to _that_?

His lips crashed back onto Kurt's, his already parted lips making it easy for Blaine to slip his tongue inside. Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's back and pulling him closer.

Blaine pulled back, breathing heavily. "I'm going to worship you," he whispered, his voice heavy and thick with lust. "I am going to worship every inch of your body until you believe me when I tell you how perfect you are."

Kurt let out a choked sob, his hips twitching up against Blaine's and Blaine gasped at the feeling of his boyfriend's hard length against his thigh.

It took every ounce of control Blaine had not to collapse onto Kurt and ravage him completely, but he stopped himself, opting instead of sit back on his haunches and just _look_ at him. Kurt looked utterly debauched; his hair was a mess, his eyes dark, lips swollen, his shirt askew, and an obvious bulge straining against the material of his jeans.

Kurt whined, moving to pull Blaine back against but Blaine grabbed his hands, twining their fingers together instead. "No," he whispered. "Let me."

He slowly peeled Kurt's shirt off, torturously slow, revealing inch by inch of beautiful, milky skin until the shirt was on the floor.

"You're beautiful," Blaine whispered. "No matter how many times I see you like this, it never ceases to amaze me."

Kurt whimpered, reaching for Blaine's shirt and Blaine obliged, allowing Kurt to pull his shirt off and toss it onto the floor. As soon as it was off Blaine leaned down, attaching his lips to Kurt's long, slender neck. Kurt gasped, twining his fingers through Blaine's hair, breaking apart the gel and bringing out the curls.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck and across his chest until he was delicately kissing around the skin of Kurt's nipple. Kurt gasped, his hand tightening in Blaine's hair.

"I love how sensitive you are," Blaine whispered, his cheek pressed against Kurt's chest as he brought his hand up to rub across Kurt's nipple. "It's so sexy."

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, gently sucking the hardened nub into his mouth. "Please."

He gave Kurt's nipple last sucking kiss before moving on, kissing down his stomach and twirling his tongue into his belly button.

"You're so perfect," Blaine said quietly, keeping his eyes on Kurt while he gently cupped the bulge in Kurt's pants, gently squeezing and rubbing while Kurt gasped and writhed on the bed. "I love absolutely everything about you. It scares me sometimes, how much I love you, but it's a good kind of fear; the kind of fear that makes me want to give everything to you. Every part of me, every last inch, even though I know you could break me. I trust you not to. God, _I love you_."

"_Blaine_," Kurt sobbed, his back arching. "I love you. God, I need you. Please, just… Please."

Blaine groaned, unbuttoning Kurt's jeans and pushing them down his hips. His erection was straining against his dark blue briefs and Blaine groaned again, licking along Kurt's length through his underwear.

Kurt cried out, his hands making their way back into Kurt's hair. "Blaine, _please_."

Blaine decided to stop the teasing and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's underwear, pulling them down and throwing them onto the floor. He sat back, drinking Kurt's beautiful body in, running his hands up his milky thighs. Kurt squirmed under Blaine's gaze, still shy and self conscious even after they've been like this together several times. Blaine flicked his eyes up to Kurt's eyes and smiled reassuringly before bending down and licking a stripe up the underside of Kurt's cock.

Kurt cried out, arching his back and clenching his hands in his comforter. Blaine smiled slightly before taking Kurt fully into his mouth.

"Yes," Kurt gasped and Blaine moaned around him, his gasps and breathy moans making his own cock grow fully hard in his jeans.

"You taste so good," Blaine whimpered, licking along the head, lapping the precome dripping out of Kurt's slit.

Kurt groaned, his hips twitching up. Blaine threw his arms across Kurt's hips, effectively stilling him. While Blaine got better every time he did this, he still hadn't mastered deep throating.

Blaine pulled back and licked down Kurt's cock before sucking his balls into his mouth. "Kurt," he said, his breathing heavy. "I want… I want to try something. Let me? Please?"

"Anything," Kurt gasped, writhing against the bed and clenching and unclenching his fists. "Anything you want Blaine, _please_."

Blaine released Kurt's balls, licking further down, swiping across his perineum before he was face to face with Kurt's entrance. He groaned at the sight of it, rubbing against the sheets to take some of the pressure off his aching groin. He had been thinking about this for a while, but he was afraid of bringing it up. But now? He needed Kurt to know how much he loved him. _Every single bit of him_.

"So beautiful," he gasped. "God, Kurt, you're so gorgeous. You make me so hard."

Kurt moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow and shifting his legs further apart. Blaine groaned at the sight, grabbing onto Kurt's thighs and pulling them even further apart until Kurt's entrance was fully on display.

"Please," Kurt whined. "Please, Blaine. Do it. Please."

Blaine leaned forward and flicked his tongue across Kurt's hole, groaning at the taste and feel of his warm, wrinkled skin. Kurt cried out at the feel of Blaine's tongue on his most intimate, private area. He had been frightened by the thought of what Blaine wanted to do but the fact that Blaine wanted him so badly and loved him so much calmed his nerves. He trusted Blaine so much; he trusted him to take care of him.

"How does it feel?" Blaine asked, once again flicking his tongue against Kurt.

"So good," Kurt gasped, spreading his legs even further apart. "Blaine, please. Don't stop."

Blaine groaned, squeezing Kurt's cheeks and pulling them apart before diving in and licking furiously at Kurt's hole. Kurt cried out, digging his hands into Blaine's hair and keeping his face pressed closely against him.

Blaine licked around the tender skin of Kurt's entrance before probing at it with his tongue. It slipped through the slight resistance easily and Kurt positively wailed as Blaine thrust his tongue in and out of his hole.

"More," Kurt cried out. "Blaine, please. I need more."

Blaine pulled back, slipping up Kurt's body before pulling him into a desperate kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, whimpering at the taste of himself on Blaine's tongue.

"Make love to me," Kurt whispered between frantic kisses. Blaine moaned his affirmation and reached into Kurt's bedside drawer, fumbling around until he found a condom and lube and dropped it on the bed.

Pretty soon, Blaine lubed finger was circling around Kurt's entrance. "You ready, baby?" he whispered.

"Yes," Kurt groaned. "Please Blaine."

Blaine slid his finger in slowly, Kurt's hole giving away easier than usual due to Blaine's tongue opening him up before. It wasn't long until Kurt was whining against Blaine's mouth, fingernails scratching down his back and begging for another finger.

Soon three of Blaine's fingers were sliding in and out of Kurt. Kurt was squirming and shakily thrusting his hips against Blaine's fingers, trying to pull them in deeper. Blaine smashed his lips against Kurt's cheeks, breathing heavily as he crooked his fingers, searching, searching, searching and _there_.

"Oh!" Kurt cried out. "Oh, yes! Blaine, right there."

Blaine moaned long and low, almost coming untouched by the sound of Kurt crying out and begging Blaine for more, more, _more_.

"Get inside me," Kurt gasped, cutting off with a sharp cry when Blaine jabbed against his prostate. "Blaine, get inside me. _Now_."

Blaine's cock throbbed at the command, quickly pulling away and grabbing onto the condom with shaking fingers.

"No," Kurt said quietly, grabbing the foil packet from his boyfriend. "Let me."

He ripped it open then slipped it down Blaine's cock, Blaine groaning at the feel of Kurt's hand on him. He cried out when it was quickly followed by Kurt's lubed hand, fisting Blaine over and over again until every inch of him was slick and shining.

Blaine clenched his eyes tightly shut when Kurt pulled back, trying to get a hold of himself so he wouldn't come the second he was inside of Kurt. When he opened his eyes and caught sight of Kurt he groaned loudly. Kurt was spread out on the bed, his legs wide apart and knees bent. He was slowly stroking his own cock, his eyes locked on Blaine's.

"Please," he moaned.

Blaine growled, pouncing on his boyfriend and kissing him roughly. Kurt groaned, kissing back with just as much ferocity. Blaine gripped his erection, probing it against Kurt's entrance. Kurt pulled away from Blaine to throw his head back against the pillow and gasp. Blaine started pressing and finally, finally, finally he was inside Kurt.

Kurt groaned, wrapping his legs tightly around his boyfriend, keeping him close. Blaine stilled once he was halfway inside him, not wanting to hurt Kurt. But Kurt just pressed his heels into Blaine's ass, willing him to keep going.

Soon enough, they had set a rhythm, Blaine thrusting steadily in and out of Kurt. Kurt's head was thrown back, jaw slack and eyes clenched tightly shut. Blaine had sweat dripping down his back and forehead and wanted nothing more but to close his eyes and drown in the unbelievable pleasure he was experiencing, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

"So beautiful," he gasped.

Kurt's eyes flickered open, moaning at a particularly sharp thrust.

"Love you," Kurt gasped.

"Love you too."

"Oh," Kurt moaned. "Blaine, harder, _please_."

Blaine obliged, his hips moving harder and faster against Kurt's ass. Kurt cried out as Blaine angled himself perfectly, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Blaine," Kurt cried out. "Blaine, so close, so c-close."

"Yeah," Blaine gasped out, balancing on one arm so he could take Kurt's cock in his hand and roughly jerk it. "Yeah, c'mon baby. C'mon. Come for me."

At that, Kurt cried out, his cock pulsing over and over again in Blaine's hand as white, sticky stripes of come shot out of him. The sight and feel pushed Blaine over the edge and he groaned Kurt's name as he came deep inside of Kurt.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, burying his face into his neck and breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm. Kurt twined his fingers through Blaine's sweaty curls, the gel completely gone by now.

They were silent for a few minutes, their breathing eventually slowing down and their heart rates returning to normal.

Blaine was the first to break the silence, gently kissing Kurt's neck before whispering "You okay?"

"Never better," Kurt said back, a smile in his voice. "That was fantastic."

Blaine giggled, burying his face further into Kurt's neck. "It was, wasn't it?"

Kurt hummed, gently scratching against Blaine's scalp. "I love you."

"Mm, I love you too," Blaine murmured.

They were silent once again before Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes full of light, joy, _love_.

"We'll get through this," he said quietly. "We'll get through this together. Okay?"

Kurt smiled, pressing his lips gently against Blaine's forehead before resting his chin on top of his sweaty curls. "I know we will. As long as I have you by my side, there's nothing I won't be able to handle."


End file.
